


Secret Admirer

by unusuallyabigail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FBI AU, Gay, M/M, Meme, Please read and enjoy, its from the fucking meme, love you guys, never thought I'd type that out, not much to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyabigail/pseuds/unusuallyabigail
Summary: Gabriel was the FBI agent assigned to Samuel Winchester. All was fine, until he started to fall in love with him. And stalk him. And date him.Yeah, Gabriel was screwed...





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel Novak was the FBI agent assigned to watching Samuel Winchester.

See, every person with a way of being watched, was watched. Every individual was assigned their own FBI agent, one who would stick with them until the day they died and report on everything they did.

It was a boring job, but someone had to do it.

Mind you, this was not what Gabriel wanted when he decided to be an FBI agent. No, he wanted to do something cool, something badass. But instead he had to watch the same college student work on his law degree, every damn day. 

Until one day, everything changed.

~

Samuel Winchester had always been an easy case to work on.

He got up at five in the morning, every morning, and got to work. Pushups, situps, pullups, etc. etc. And every time, he left his computer open, so Gabriel got a free show every morning.

Sue him, the kid was hot.

Shaggy brown hair, gorgeous hazel eyes visible even in the shitty computer camera, an Adonis-esque body.

Gorgeous.

Sure, Gabriel felt a bit dirty, perving over a college kid. But Samuel was 21 and this point, and Gabriel was only 26, the youngest agent working there. Plus, it was his job.

Anyway.

After the kids workout, he would take a quick shower and then get to work on his laptop, working on whatever a law course entailed of. Mostly looking up old cases and writing about them, Gabriel noticed. How dull.

Afterwards, Samuel would go to a lecture if he had one, then come back and do his homework, Once he finished, for it was rare he didn’t have any, he would mindlessly surf the web until around nine-thirty, which was when he went to bed.

It was a mindless schedule, and it seemed to be taking a toll on the kid. He seemed more stressed every day.

Not that Gabriel cared, or anything.

But one day, Samuel was acting...weird. He kept glancing wary glances at the camera with those gorgeous eyes, even shutting the laptop randomly before opening it again with a concerned expression.

It was almost if he knew Gabriel were there.

Then, the kid started talking.

“Um, hi.”

_What_.

Samuel continued. “My name is Sam-but I guess you already knew that, huh?” He gave a nervous laugh. His voice was deep and pretty damn attractive, and Gabriel found himself damning whoever gave him this kid in particular.  “Christ, this is ridiculous.” The kid dragged one big hand down his face in clear exasperation. “Look, Brady-he’s a friend-basically told me there was an FBI agent watching me. Like, all the time. Through my laptop camera. So I figured, hey, you’re probably an overworked bastard, so may as well talk to you, huh?” He groaned. “What am I even doing…”

Gabriel silently willed for the college student to go on. After a moment of silence, he did.

“Well, like I said, my name is Sam. I’m 21, I go to Stanford and study law. You probably know all this already though...um, I used to live with my dad and my brother. His name was Dean. My dad and I...we didn’t really get along.”

Oh no, here comes the sob story.

“Long story short, I disagreed with his values and he disagreed with mine. Dean practically raised me, because Dad was never around to. Dad didn’t want me to go to college. So we had this huge fight, and I ran. I ran, and I went to wherever offered the most money, which happened to be Stanford.” The kid gave a small, rueful smile. “I only sorta regret it.”

Gabriel was mildly impressed at how the kids voice didn't waver. He didn’t have the best family life himself, and usually fell apart talking about it. Which was why he didn't. But Samuel-or, Sam-seemed more open to talking.

“So yeah, I’m here. My best friend is a dude named Brady, the one who told me about you, if you're even there. I also have a girlfriend, her name is Jess.” The kid smiled. “I think I love her, but it's definitely too early to say anything.”

Dammit, the kid was straight.

“I did sorta date Brady at one point too.”

Or not. Gabriel grinned.

“Well, that's all for now I guess.” The kid grinned shyly into the camera. God, he was beautiful. “See ya, FBI man.”

Sam shut his laptop, leaving Gabriel smiling goofily at the screen. 

Gods, he had it bad for the damn kid already.

His boss was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam continues with his chats; the other agents mock Gabriel

The next morning, Sam opened his laptop again, sweat dripping from his forehead and his hair damp. “Hey, FBI man.” He already seemed more confident then the day previous, and Gabriel considered taking a picture of the little half-smirk on the screen. “You missed my workout routine today-I forgot to prop my laptop open. I normally watch myself, make sure I’m doing things right, but not today. I figured you’d seen enough.” Really? That was like, the highlight of Gabriel's day. “But yeah, I have class soon, so I figured I’d chat a little before I left.” Sam chuckled. “Not that I’m completely sure you’re real, but still.”

Gabriel sighed and leant on his hand, feeling a bit like a lovesick teenage girl. Ugh.

“I have a date with Jessica tonight!” The kid seemed excited, Gabriel almost felt bad for hating his girlfriend. Almost. “Yeah, I’m taking her to this fancy restaurant. I saved up for awhile, but...she’s worse it.” Gag. “I think I’m gonna tell her I love her tonight.” How long have they been dating? That could go really badly. “WIsh me luck, FBI guy.”

Horribly enough, Gabriel found himself wishing the relationship fell apart. Not that he had any chance with the kid, but still.

A faint yelling could be heard from offscreen, and Sam looked panicked for a moment. “Shit! I’m gonna be late!” He ran offscreen, before coming back into view for a short moment and offering a small smile. “See ya.”

Gabriel smiled back, knowing Sam couldn’t see.

“See ya.” He softly responded.

~

Gabriel was hanging out by the coffee machine chatting with his favorite coworker, Castiel, when Balthazar came up to him, his usual cocky smirk in place.

“So…” Balthazar drawled. “Word is around the office that your mission started chatting you up.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Screw off Balth, he’s just some kid who heard about us and wanted to chat. No biggie.”

“It’s a biggie when you’ve been making eyes at your screen for the past two years.” Balthazar snarked with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel half-heartedly swatted at him. 

“Get back to work or I’ll get you fired.”

And he could. Gabriel had a slightly higher rank than Balthazar.

Balth raised his hands in surrender and backed off, grabbing coffee on his way out.

Castiel stared at Gabrie with a furrowed brow. “Is that true? Has your case started talking to you?”

Gabriel waved him off. “It's really not a big deal Cassie, the kid just got curious, so what? It's not like I’ve been talking back.” Even if he had been tempted to.

“Just be careful.” Castiel warned, as Gabriel walked out of the room. Gabriel raised a hand in acknowledgement but didn’t respond.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew how to do his damn job.

~

When Sam opened his laptop that evening, it was with a sad little smile that immediately tugged at Gabriel's heartstrings. 

“Hey FBI man. Or person. I don’t know.” Sam sighed, rubbing at his eyes, which Gabriel could see were red even with the crappy laptop camera. “I told Jess I loved her.  She...doesn’t feel the same.”

Oh dear.

“It’s not all bad though, I mean, she still wants to date me.” Sam continued. “She just needs time, I’m sure. It’ll all work out, right?”

The kid was adorably optimistic. It almost made Gabriel want to root for the relationship.

Almost.

Sam continued prattling on about his girlfriend-Jess, was it?-as Balthazar wandered over to Gabriel's monitor and watched over his shoulder.

“Cute kid.” Balth noted. “No wonder you want his dick so bad.”

Gabriel hit him. “Shut up.” He muttered, hiding a faint blush. Balthazar, of course, noticed and grinned.

“How quaint!” He crowed. “You’re all flustered!”

“I can and will fire you.”

“You’re no fun.” Balthazar pouted, but went back to his desk nonetheless.

“So yeah, like I said, it’s not all bad.” Sam concluded as he left. “It’s just not great either.” He waved at the camera. “Thanks for listening, FBI man.” He shut his laptop.

“Anytime.” Gabriel muttered quietly, wishing niot for the first time that Sam could hear him. 

Then, an idea popped into his head. An awful, horrible idea. A terrible idea that could get him fired, that could get him another restraining order.

He grinned.

He was gonna do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Gabriel. So, so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel does something stupid

The next morning, Gabriel put a little extra care into his appearance. He slicked his hair back, chose his favorite flannel, and even sprayed on a bit of cologne. It was his day off, you see. So, naturally, he was gonna go hang around Stanford for a few hours to see if he could spot his dearest Sam.

It wasn’t creepy, when you think about it. No, he was just putting in the extra mile to his work, checking in on his case even though he wasn’t technically working.

Right?

Right.

…

Oh who was he kidding, it was totally creepy.

But oh well, here he was, ready to stalk some cute boy that didn’t know he existed.

God, it was like college all over again.

~

Gabriel sat in his car, scoping out the campus with his sunglasses perched casually on his nose, his small stature and young face helping him look like just another student waiting on a friend.

If only they knew.

A couple stumbled by, clearly drunk although it was barely three in the afternoon, and Gabriel scowled at them. He was that awful in college.

_Flashes of bright lights, the smell of booze and sweat, Gabriel yelling joyously as he grinded on some pretty boy in shorts._

Ok, maybe he was.

But back to what he was doing.

Sam should be getting out of class any minute now, if Gabriel’s memory served him right-which it always did. Sure enough, Sam walked out of a nearby building with a shorter, kinda douchey looking guy that must've been Brady.

And holy shit, the kid was ten times more beautiful in real life. That floppy hair, that intense bone structure, those _arms_ , holy shit.

He was also taller.

Much taller.

Gabriel wanted to climb that boy like a tree.

Then, as he watched Sam and Brady walk away from the building...a pretty blonde girl in scrubs that had to be Jess joined them.

Well, fuck.

There was literally no way Gabriel could compete with that! She was gorgeous, with a stunning body and skin that complimented her long hair. He was kinda chubby, boobless, and an older guy.

Yeah, this whole ‘mission’ was pointless.

While Gabriel was angsting, he hadn't noticed the trio of college students getting closer and closer to his car, until he suddenly heard that gorgeous voice he had only heard through video say something about heading to a nearby coffee shop to relax, as he had no more classes for a while.

Gabriel lips curled into his signature mischievous smirk.

He could totally go for some coffee right now.

~

Gabriel, having a car, arrived at the coffee shop before Sam and his friends did. They probably had to catch a bus, he mused. But who cares, really? As long as he could take the time to mildly prep before Sam showed up.

He angled his car mirror towards himself, quickly checking his hair and straightening out his shirt. Satisfied, he winked in the mirror, unable to contain a grin as he got out of the car.

He may not be as gorgeous as Jess, but Gabriel certainly wasn’t unnattractive either.

He walked-ok, strutted, he striutted-into the coffee shop, looking around quickly. It was a cute place, with a low ceiling and a menu written out in chalk. Homey, would be a good word to describe it.

He quickly placed his order-whichever drink had the most sugar in it, which turned out to be a chocolate caramel machiatto-and sat down to wait.

It wasn’t long until Sam came in, laughing, Jess on his arm and Brady by his side. They got into line right as Gabriels name was called, and he suppressed a wide smile at the convenience of it all.

He waltzed up, grabbed his drink, and turned around, ‘accidentally’ running right into Sam, and managing not to spill any coffee on him.

Gabriel gave the kid an appreciative once-over, ignoring Brady's snickering. “Well hello there, Gigantor.” He crooned flirtatiously, craning his neck back to look Sam in the eye. “Nice to meet ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm updating so late in the day, it's been hectic. See y'all next Saturday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sams meet

Sam squirmed a bit under Gabriel's heavy gaze, awkwardly backing up and sticking out one huge hand. “Um, hi.” He stammered. 

Gabriel shook his hand, holding on perhaps a bit longer than necessary. “The names Gabriel, gorgeous. Gabriel Novak.”

“Sam.” Sam started, but before he could say more Brady cut him off.

“And he’s taken. So, back off.” The little douche said rudely.

“Don’t be a dick, Brady.” Jess chimed in, bright eyes flashing. She turned to Gabriel again with a warm smile. “I’m Jess, Sams girlfriend. Feel free to flirt, it’s funny when he gets flustered.” Sam scowled down at her in a not-too-serious manner before offering Gabriel a hesitant smile, and Gabriel grinned back. 

He opened his mouth to take Jess’ advice and keep flirting when the barista called the students forward in an annoyed tone, and they all realized the line had all but emptied out.

“Well, I suppose I’ll take my leave.” Gabriel said casually, shooting Sam one last wink before waltzing out the door, heart beating erratically in his chest and grin wide enough to hurt his cheeks.

Oh, his Sam was _adorable_.

~

“Hey FBI person!” Sam said into the camera the next morning, his coffee to-go cup still in sight. “Yesterday was interesting, I guess. I got hit on in a coffee shop, in front of Jess. By a guy, too.”

Gabriel leaned forward in his seat, wondering how Sam was going to describe him. Charming? Witty? Precious?

“Funny thing is, he was short as hell, so I don’t know what he was thinking when he started flirting with me.”

Gabriel scowled. He was _not_  that short.

Sam shrugged, and the gesture was cute enough that Gabriel almost forgave him. Almost. “He was cute though, said his name was Gabriel. I might’ve gone for it if I wasn’t dating Jess.”

Gabriel's eyes widened. Really?

Sam shrugged again. “Oh well.” He suddenly laughed. “Wow, this must be really boring to you, huh? I’m just sitting here chatting about some cute guy I barely met.” Sam averted his eyes from the camera, a puppyish grin pulling at his lips. “I’m being ridiculous.”

_ You could never be ridiculous to me, Gigantor. _

“Well, that's literally all that happened yesterday other than class, and I’m sure you don't want to hear about that.” Sam laughed. “So see you, FBI person. See you later.” And the gorgeous boy shut his laptop.

Gabriel removed his headphones and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was so beyond screwed, if he was being honest with himself. And it wasn’t like he could even tell anyone about his hopeless crush either, all his ‘friends’ were from the office and would get him fired in seconds.

Gabriel sighed again.

Damn it all.

~

Gabriel wasn’t pining.

No, he _wasn’t_.

He was just sitting there, on a Saturday night, alone, eating ice cream and binge watching sad romcoms in the dark.

Christ above, he was totally pining.

Look, he was aware of how ridiculous this all was. He had watched the kid for years, and suddenly he was practically in love with him? It was literally something out of a shitty fanfiction written by some teenager who didn’t know shit about romance.

But hey, here he was, his only company being his fat corgi Loki.

This was pathetic.

Sighing, Gabriel cast a mournful look to his now empty ice cream before switching off the shitty romcom-The Notebook-and standing, stretching his back and sighing again as it popped. He was getting old.

Was twenty-seven old? It sure felt old.

Scratching at his barely-there stubble, Gabriel made his way into the bathroom to run a quick shower, hoping to feel a little less disgusting afterwards.

He needed to get over this kid, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another installation of this fucking meme. I hope y'all like it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel continues his stalking, and finds something he didn't want to find

He wasn’t getting over the kid.

Gabriel accepted this.

It was sad, and pathetic, and kinda lonely, but hey, so was Gabriel’s life, really.

So for now, and for the foreseeable future, he was gonna put all his focus into planning his next meetup with the hot giant, and seeing where it gets him.

Who ever said stalking was a bad idea?

~   


Stalking was _such_  a bad idea.

Gabriel had gone a bit further than intended, to say in the least. He had only meant to google Sam, maybe scroll through his Facebook a little, but somehow found himself scrolling through the FBI database on his entire family.

Which is how he found out what he was currently gawking over.

Sam’s father was apparently _the_  John Winchester, an infamous bounty hunter the FBI had been searching for for years. The man had a price hanging over his head larger than some serial killers in the past, and had managed to evade capture for over two decades.

So, that was the family business Sam ran away from. No wonder the kid had run off, Gabriel would have to.

Against his own will, Gabriel's eyes continued scanning the webpage in front of him, regretting more and more with each word he read.

_ If found, shoot on sight. Winchester is extremely dangerous and armed at all times. He has raised his sons, Sam and Dean, to be miniature soldiers, much like himself. If found, shoot on sight. _

_ If found, shoot on sight. _

_ Shoot on sight. _

How had the FBI not noticed that the same Sam Winchester Gabriel was monitoring was the one that they had all been warned to kill ruthlessly? How did the kid manage to escape all that relatively unscathed? Did the bureau really not know, or were they just biding their time?

Gabriel sat back in his chair with a long sigh, closing out of the tab before anyone could see what was on his screen.

Just what the hell had he gotten himself into with this one?

~   


“Hey FBI person!” Sam smiled boyishly at the camera, and Gabriel took the time to marvel at how innocent he remained after being raised the way he was. “Jess decided we haven’t gone out in a while, so she’s dragging me to a club tonight. Should be fun, I guess, but I don’t really do well in crowds…”   


Gabriel snorted at that. Being raised as a soldier probably meant killer reflexes, something that must drive poor Sammy insane in large crowds.

“Brady opted out, which is nice. Don’t get me wrong, the guy’s my best friend, it’s just nice to spend some time alone with Jess, ya know? Not to mention he’s gotten weird lately. Kinda clingy and stuff.” Sam shrugged. “It’s probably just his classes getting to him, psychology is hard work.”

Gabriel perked up at that. Brady was being weird, huh? The guy had given Gabriel some major dick-vibes when they met, so maybe this actually meant something.

Or he was being paranoid again.

Probably the latter.

“So yeah, I need to actually pick out an outfit before Jess decides she’ll be dressing me.” Sam made a frankly adorable grumpy face. “Last time that happened, I ended up in leather pants and completely shirtless, for god knows what reason. I kinda hope I’ll get to avoid that this time.”   


And _damn_  would Gabriel pay to get pictures of that particular outfit.

“I’m gonna go now, we’re meeting at the Cat Scratch in about half an hour. I might chat with you afterwards, if I’m not too tired.” Sam waved one huge hand at the camera. “Bye!” He closed his laptop.

Gabriel leaned back, checking the clock next to his desk. He got off work in about an hour, and giving himself time to dress up and do his hair…

Well, let’s just say he had a sudden urge to go clubbing tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I make Gabriel make such bad life choices?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at the club

Gabriel arrived at the Cat Scratch a little after ten, wearing tight jeans that he knew made his ass look fantastic and a rather garish golden button-up.

He believed he was one of the few people who could pull off that shirt.

Hopefully, Sammy would agree.

He walked into the club, humming along to the music under his breath with his hands in his pockets, only to see Sammy sitting by himself rather sadly drinking a pint. 

Gabriel, deciding to seize this opportunity by the balls, slid into the seat next to him, beaming up at the ridiculously tall college student.

“Well hello Gigantor, long time no see, eh?”

Sam looked surprised to see him there. “Gabriel? What are you doing here?” He asked.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Clubbing. Duh.”   


“Oh, right.” Sammy blushed a bit under Gabriels stare, and Gabriel had to stop himself from jumping in the poor boys lap. So instead, he did what he did best and kept talking.

“So, what brings you here all alone?”   


“I’m not alone.” Sam’s face darkened, and he gestured to where Jess was on the dance floor...with another guy, clearly drunk out of her mind.

Gabriel’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “Oh, shit.”   


“Yeah.”   


Gabriel was, simply put, lost. Sam really was in love with Jess, if his little vlogs were anything to go by, and this had to be absolutely breaking his heart. Gabriel didn’t know what to do.

Sam, meanwhile, was staring into his pint as though it held the secrets to the universe, and occasionally took a long sip.

Then, Gabriel had an idea.

“Well, if she’s dancing, why aren’t you?”   


Sam blinked at him with the expression of a kicked puppy. “What?”   


“Dance with me.” Gabriel invited with his best ‘come hither’ expression. Evidentially it worked, because Sammy shook his head and agreed.

“You know what, why the hell not.” He muttered more to himself than to Gabriel, before standing and taking Gabriel’s offered hand.

The admittedly odd duo made their way to the dance floor, where Gabriel immediately plastered his back to Sam’s front and began swaying his hips. Sam, for his part, was able to get into the groove of the music, swaying his hips to Gabriel's slightly offbeat rhythm and gripping his hips with those big hands.

Gabriel rolled his eyes after a while, twisting in Sam’s grip so they were face to face-or, face to chest, and looked up at the kid. “Cmon big boy, is that all you got?” He teased, and maybe Sammy had had too much to drink, because he smirked back and hot _damn_  that was hot, leaning down to whisper in Gabriel’s ear.

“Not at all.”   


He let go of one of Gabriel's hips, hand drifting to his ass as he pulled the shorter man even closer, grinding daringly against his until they were practically dry humping on the dance floor. Gabriel could see Jess gaping at them over Sam’s shoulder, but couldn’t bring it within himself to tell Sam.

No, the tension was much too thick to ruin, Sam’s big hands on his body and oh god he was getting hard against his stomach and it was beautiful, glorious even, and then-

And then Sam pulled away.

The taller man had a confused expression on his face, as though he wasn’t sure what he was doing. “I-I’m sorry…” He stammered out over the music. “I shouldn’t-my girlfriend-” He gestured to where Jess was clearly fuming mad, and Gabriel deflated, waving him off.

“It’s whatever.” Gabriel tried for nonchalant but failed, the defeat clear in his tone. “Go fix things. I’ll find a new dance partner.” He winked at Sam before disappearing into the crowd.

~   


“I fucked up, FBI agent.” Sam muttered into his camera, nursing a hangover cure in one hand, the other holding his head. “I ran into Gabriel at the club, you know, coffee shop guy, and we danced a bit and...things went too far. Jess won’t talk to me. I guess we’re over?” He looked at the camera with puppy dog eyes. “I kinda wish you could talk back to me, give me advice or something. I don’t know. I just want to fix this.”   


Gabriel sighed at his screen, adjusting his earphones. The kid was in too deep with Jess for him to ruin.

“Well, I guess I’ll go buy her flowers or something. See ya.” And with that, Sammy was gone.

Gabriel logged out of his computer, staring at the blank screen for a minute and nearly jumping out of his skin when Castiel appeared behind him in the reflection.

“You’re upset.” Castiel noted, a frown on his face. 

“Nice observation, buddy. Real stellar work.” Gabriel snarked, hunching over his keyboard. “Go crawl up Michaels ass, would you?”   


Another frown, and Castiel walked away.

Gabriel sighed.

He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sammy...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess dumps Sam; Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel have dinner

“Jess broke up with me.”   


That was it. No hello, no mindless chatter. Just a simple, bland statement that made Gabriels heart drop.

Poor kid.

Sam smiled ruefully into the camera. “I wasn't what she wanted, and then the thing at the club happened. It's my own fault, I guess.” He sighed.

And god, Gabriel wanted to reach through the screen, tell him it wasn't his fault, tell him college relationships were never built to last anyway. But he couldn't. He just had to sit and watch his Sam fall apart onscreen.

Sam rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I thought-I mean, I really thought we would last, you know? I thought maybe she was...whatever, it’s stupid. It’s fucking stupid.” He wiped his eyes again, more angrily now. “But apparently not.”   


Gabriels heart ached a bit at the anger in Sam's voice. The kid is mad, he had every right to be, but he didn't deserve to feel that way. He deserved to be happy.

“Whatever.” Sam absently said, all emotion suddenly void from his tone. “I guess I can just focus on studying now, anyway.” He smiled at the camera, a terribly fake smile, and waved. “Bye FBI agent.”   


 

The laptop was closed, and Gabriel sat back in his seat.

Christ, this was totally his fault. He was the one who asked Sam to dance, and he was the one who took it too far. Now Sam and Jess are over, and it was entirely Gabes fault.

Somehow, he knew he should feel worse than he did.

~   


Thursday night was dinner-with-coworkers night. Namely, Balthazar and Castiel, the two he was closest to.

This time they had decided on a cute little Mexican place, where Castiel tried to order a burger and Balthazar and Gabriel got the spiciest things on the menu and competed to see who could hold their food in their mouth for longer.

They may be FBI agents, but they were in no way mature ones.

“Must you two do that every time we come here?” Castiel sighed as Balthazar gave in and spat his food out onto his plate, drawing disgusted looks from other customers.  “Nobody wants to see that.”   


“You’re no fun, Cassie.” Balthazar laughed as Gabriel celebrated his victory by ordering a tequila. “Besides, you’re the one who attempted to order a burger at a Mexican place.”   


“I like burgers!”   


“It’s _Mexican_.” Gabriel cut in. Castiel sighed again.

A few minutes passed where they ate in silence and Gabriel got his tequila-God bless his high alcohol tolerance, amiright?-until Balthazar turned to Gabriel and said  something that made him spit out his drink.

“So, you still obsessing over your case?”   


“I am not obsessing!” Gabriel protested, only to get a deadpan look from Castiel.

“Even I can tell you’re obsessing.” The youngest agent declared. “And my people skills are...rusty.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Balthazar snorted.

Gabriel glared at them both. “Look, I’m not obsessed with Sam. He’s just an admittedly attractive college student that I happen to watch for a living. Nothing more, nothing less.” _If you ignore the fact that I’m avidly stalking him_ , Gabe didn’t add.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying, I’ve caught you drooling over him more than once. It’s slightly pathetic, Gabriel.”   


“Not to mention worrisome.” Castiel added, his brow furrowed. “If Michael catches onto the fact that you have feelings for your case…”   


“I’m fired.” Gabriel sighed.

Not to mention arrested if Michael finds out what else he’s been doing. 

“Look, I’m sure it's nothing.” Balthazar amended, snagging Gabriel's drink and wrinkling his nose at the taste. “But just in case, be careful, yeah? I don't need my favorite coworker getting fired.”   


“You said I was your favorite coworker last week.” Castiel wondered aloud.

Gabriel and Balthazar rolled their eyes, mocking Castiel lightly.

The mood may have been lighthearted, but Gabriel was not. If anyone, _anyone_  found out about what he had been doing, he would be in so much trouble.

Nobody could ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gabriel is a whole mess.  
> Happy Easter/Passover/Whatever you celebrate!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam runs into Gabriel at the bar; someone from Gabriel's past shows up

Gabriel was at a bar, alone, drinking like a fish when Sam Winchester came up and plopped down beside him.

“Hey.” He said casually, as though he weren’t talking to the guy who just ended his relationship.

“Hi.” Gabriel said back, faking casual.

Sam ran a hand through his gorgeous hair. “Look, uh…” He hesitated, and Gabriel panicked. Was Sam about to accuse him of sabotaging his relationship? Was he gonna yell? God forbid, would he _hurt_  Gabriel? “I want to apologize.”   


Wait, what?   


“What?”   


“At the club, I uh, I led you on. And danced with you when I shouldn't have, because we were both drinking and I’m in a relationship.” He smirked, a bitter little smirk. “Sorry, _was_  in a relationship. But yeah, sorry for that.”   


“You don't have to be sorry, I’m the one that dragged you on to the dance floor.” Gabriel's mouth said without his consent. “So if she dumped you, it's kinda my fault.”   


Sam winced at the blunt wording. “You didn't know she’d react that way.”   


“Still.” Gabriel finally shut himself up, staring back down at his drink, a vodka that tasted like artificial watermelon. 

A big, warm hand pressed on his shoulder, and Gabriel looked up to the kind eyes of his Sam. “It's not your fault, Gabriel.”   


Gabriel shrugged him off, this was getting more serious than he was comfortable with. “Fine big guy, it’s not my fault. How about I buy you a drink for the sake of my pride, hmm?”    


Sam hesitated. “I don't know if that's a good idea…”   


“One drink, then I’ll leave you alone.” Gabriel pestered. 

“Fine.”   


~   


Several whiskeys and a few vodkas later, Sam was wasted.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured gently, one hand fiddling with the ends of Gabriel's hair while he used the other hand to steady himself on the bar.

“Woah there, big guy.” Gabe chuckled, swiping at the others hand. “You’re drunk.”

“Am not!” Sam pouted, and damn if he didn’t look like a kicked puppy.

“Are too.”   


“Am not!”   


“Are too.”   


“Ugh!” Sam flopped back into his seat, before abruptly smiling at Gabriel once more. “You know, you have gorgeous eyes.”   


Gabriel rolled said eyes in response. “Thanks, you’ve said that six times now.” And sue him, he was enjoying the attention. He hadn’t been hit on by a guy this hot in awhile. 

“It’s true!” Sam insisted, almost falling out of his chair as he leaned forwards, alcohol-drenched breath hitting Gabriel's face. “I want to kiss you.”   


“Maybe when you’re sober, hotshot.” Gabriel pushed him away. The kid was depressed and drunk, he wouldn't take advantage of him like that.

But Sam pulled out that pout again, and damnit Gabriel really wanted to give in, but they were oh-so-rudely interrupted by a familiar face that Gabriel had never wanted to see again.

Kali.

_Shit_.

“Gabriel.” She greeted with a warm (fake) smile, barely glancing at Sam, who had sat up straighter at her arrival.

“Kali.” Gabriel said back stiffly. 

She laughed. “Now, don’t be like that! Talking as if we were strangers, honestly.”   


“What do you want?” Gabriel sighed. He knew Kali, quite well if he did say so himself, and last time they had seen each other was when she swore she never wanted to lay eyes on him again. So yeah, her acting all sweet? She wanted something.

“Whatever makes you think I’m always up to something? So rude.” She pouted and fluttered her lashes, looking cute but nowhere near as cute as Sam, who looked more and more sober by the minute.

Gabriel rolled his own eyes. “Last time you saw me, you threw a poker at my face. Forgive me if I’m not falling over myself to talk to you.” He snarked, pulling his drink closer to himself.

Her pout dropped. “Fine, be that way.” She leaned forward, her red dress emphasizing all the right curves, almost making Gabriel want to be hers again. Almost. “I want something small, so don't worry your pretty little head about it, darling.”   


_Darling_. Gabriel shuddered mentally. She only used that particular name when she was angry or desperate, both of which meant bad things for him.

Sam, on the other hand, had somehow placed a protective hand on Gabriel's arm and was glaring at the woman, obviously picking up on the fact that she was bad news. 

“Spit it out, Kali.” Gabriel drawled, trying to remain unaffected. 

She sneered. “Always so demanding.”   


“Look, whether tell me what you want or leave. I don't feel like trading insults today.” Gabriel snapped. Sam's hand tightened on his arm.

“Easy.” She turned to Sam, smiling once more. “I want your little boytoy here.”   


Gabriels heart dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliffhangers


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali's background and threat to Sam

Even when Kali and Gabriel were dating, Kali had a habit of running with the wrong crowd. A gang, calling themselves ‘gods’, had picked up on her scent and trailed her until she agreed to join them.

Without telling Gabriel, of course.

Later, Gabriel, Castiel, and a beginner agent named Samandriel were put on the case, tracking the gang. They eventually were able to bust the so-called ‘gods’, and called for backup before bursting into the residence they were staying in.

It was a bloodbath.

Gang members were everywhere and heavily armed, but the agents were faster. Kali slipped out the back door right as the action started, but not before picking up a gun and aiming for her then-lover.

Samandriel had seen her and jumped in front of Gabriel, all before the agent had even taken his eyes off the gang leader Baldur.

Samandriel later died from his injuries, and no one was able to put blame to Kali, as there was no trace of her being on the property, or even as being part of the gang. She later broke things off with Gabriel, screaming that he had taken everything from her and threatening to kill him if he ever tried to find her.

So it made sense that somehow she would know the Winchesters.

“Not a chance in hell.” Gabriel snarled, immediately moving to block Sam from sight. Which didn't really work, considering their contrasting heights.

Kali laughed at his attempt. “That wasn't a request, darling. It was a demand.” Her hand moved into her purse, and Gabriel was willing to bet his life there was a gun in there.

“Sam. Leave.” Gabriel said through clenched teeth.

Sam protested. “I’m not leaving you alone with her.” It seemed Sam recognized Kali, if the steely glint in his eye and his sudden sobriety were anything to go by.

Gabriel risked turning to face Sam, putting his back to the she-demon. “Sam. If you don't want to get shot, I highly recommend you leave, now preferably.”

“I’ve been shot before, I’ll live.” Sam stood, towering dangerously over Kali. Gabriel was really beginning to see why the FBI wanted him so badly now. “You, however, really should go.” Sam said to her.

She smirked. “And if I don’t, Winchester?”

“I’ll be forced to make you.” Sam said calmly, dangerously, and _shit_  that really should not have made Gabriels body heat up the way it did.

“Sammy, you don’t know what you’re dealing with here.” Gabriel said, eyeing Kali’s purse nervously. He hadn’t brought his own weapon; he was defenseless.

“I really do.” Sam muttered back, hand drifting to his own back pocket where-holy shit, had he had a gun on him this whole time?

Kali’s eyes followed Sam’s hand, and she sneered, clutching her bag closer to herself. “You don’t want to do that, Sammy.” She said, spitting out the nickname like an insult. “I would hate to have to hurt Gabriel here.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. That _bitch_.

But sure enough, Sam’s hand went into his pocket and he glared at her. “He’s innocent in all this, don’t you dare hurt him.”

Kali laughed. “You think he’s innocent here?”

Sam shot Gabriel a confused look, and Gabriel ignored him, not letting Sam see the guilt in his eyes. He was guilty, yes, but not in the way Sam was thinking. “Let him go, and nobody gets hurt.” Gabriel tried to reason, but Kali only clenched her hand around the gun that was in her purse.

“Or I can take him, and nobody will get hurt.” She said silkily.

Gabriel snorted. “I know you. He’ll get hurt.”

Kali shrugged, but didn’t even attempt to save face. They all knew he was right.

“Any trouble over there?” The bartender called, a big looking guy who was probably about to call security.

“None at all.” Kali called back, turning abruptly to Gabriel. “You’re lucky we’re in such a public place, _darling_ , or else we’d all be standing around your body.” She smiled frostily at Sam. “As for you…keep an eye out. The gods aren’t on your side.” And with that, she left.

Gabriel let out the breath he didn’t know, and turned to Sam. “Are you ok? Jesus, I have no clue how she found me, or you for that matter. What does she want with you? Are you gonna be safe? Will she be able to get onto your campus? Will you-”

“Gabriel.” Sam cut off his terrified ramblings with a confused and slightly betrayed look. “What did she mean when she said you weren’t innocent in all this?”

Gabriel gulped, deciding that it was time to come clean.

“Well, it’s kinda a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Gabriel confess? Or will he continue to lie? IDK man, I haven't written it yet


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel fills Sam in and mopes about the aftermath

“I used to date Kali.” Gabriel said slowly. “I started dating her when...when I first joined the FBI.”    


Sam blinked. “The FBI?”   


Gabriel nodded, mentally contemplating whether or not to tell Sam the full truth. On one hand, he didn't want to lie to Sam, didn't want to possibly start anything based off of a lie. But on the other hand...he couldn't take it if he lost Sam already. Evidentially he was silent for too long, because Sam motioned for Gabriel to keep talking. So he did. 

“I’m an agent. Me and a few other agents once infiltrated the ‘Gods’, the gang Kali is part of. I didn’t know she was part of it. She shot the agent I was mentoring, and dumped me, threatening to kill me. So I didn’t exactly expect her to show up again in my life, you know?” He laughed nervously. “Especially not involving you.”   


Sam sat in silence for a moment, rubbing the bridge of his nose in clear frustration. “You’re an FBI agent...of course you are, why can’t anything in my life be simple?” He said to himself. Gabriel elected to stay quiet. After another moment of silence, Sam looked up and stared Gabriel dead in the eyes. “Do you know what my family does?”   


Gabriel couldn’t lie. Not anymore. “Yes.”   


“Are you going to arrest me?”   


“No!” He spoke a bit too quickly, and Sam raised an eyebrow. “According to the files, you ran. I’m not gonna be the one to drag you back in.”

Sam nodded, satisfied with that answer. “So, anything you’re not telling me Mr. FBI Agent?”

Gabriel hesitated. Time to go back to the lying. “Nope.” He said, perhaps a tad too brightly, but Sam believed him.

“Ok. I...I should go.” The younger man stood, looking regretful. “It’s probably best if I lay low for awhile.”   


“Yeah, it probably is.” Gabriel agreed, ignoring the way his heart was breaking in his chest.

“Goodbye, Gabriel.” And Sam left.

~   


“Well, everything has gone to shit.” Sam said in lieu of greeting as he opened his laptop. Gabriel stared at him silently, still hurting from the interaction that had taken place only days prior. Sam had been avoiding talking to him for awhile, as though he were scared of getting caught. “I found out Gabriel, the guy who I keep running into, is an FBI agent and knows all about my past, bounty hunting and all. I’m getting stalked by a gang. And on top of that, Brady keeps trying to become my fuckbuddy again.” Sam sighed as Gabriel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

Brady was doing what now? 

“I’m mostly upset about to Gabriel thing, I thought something in my life would be normal for once, but no.” Sam continued, before he laughed bitterly. “I bet you know him, huh? Tell him I say hi.”   


Oh, if only Sammy knew…

“Well, that's my life so far. I probably won't be talking much, I’m kinda in hiding from, you know, that gang.” Sam dragged a hand over his face. “I thought I had genuinely gotten away from all that, you know? And now I just...Jesus, I just should’ve known it wouldn't be that easy.”    


And damn if Gabriels heart wasn't shattering all over again.

“Well, see you later FBI agent.” Sam half-heartedly waved at the camera and closed his laptop.

“He looks upset.” Balthazar's accent came drifting from behind Gabriel. “What's his damage?”   


“It's a long story.” Gabriel sighed, turning around in his chair to face his fellow agent. “What do you want?”   


Balthazar propped his hip up on the nearest desk. “Dearest Castiel is more stressed than usual lately. I was thinking we go get him drunk, hook him up with some poor girl, and let nature take its course?”   


The idea of Castiel hooking up with anyone was laughable, and the thought was almost enough to lift Gabriel’s melancholy mood. Almost. “What's in it for me?”   


“I’ll buy the drinks.” Balth bargained.

Gabriel pretended to think about it for a moment, but both men knew there wasn’t a chance in hell the blonde would turn down free drinks. “Deal.”

“Friday, after work?” Balthazar pulled out his phone and flipped through his calendar. “I’m not doing anything Saturday, so I can recover.”   


“Friday works for me.” Gabriel agreed. “Does Castiel know we’re doing this?”   


Balthazar scoffed. “Of course not, you think I’m bloody stupid? He’d kill me.”   


“True that.” Gabriel laughed, a slight weight being lifted off his shoulders.    


Going drinking with Balthazar and Castiel was always a stress reliever. Besides, going and grabbing some mindless hookup might help with the whole pining situation. It was better than sitting on his ass and doing nothing anyway.

Balthazar gave him a small salute before heading back to his desk, leaving Gabriel to turn back to his blank screen once more, half-wishing for Sams return.

Yeah, a guys night out would definitely be better than this bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnit Gabriel  
> Also, yeah, I know, it's a Wednesday. I'm gonna be away all weekend, leaving tomorrow, and figured I'd update early so that I wouldn't miss a week. Love y'all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents have a run in with someone unexpected

They somehow ended up in the same club Sam had danced with Gabriel at, something that didn’t help his mood whatsoever.

Gabriel stared sadly into his drink, absentmindedly swirling his straw around in the bright liquid. Beside him, Balthazar scoffed.

“C'mon man, you're normally better than this!” The other agent said loudly over the thumping music. Castiel nodded in agreement, and Balth continued. “What's got you so mopey anyway?”   


“Can't say.” Gabriel muttered, not looking at either of them.

“And whys that?” Balthazar pressed.

“You wouldn't understand.”   


“You sound like a bloody teenage girl.” Balthazar scoffed again, swinging an arm around Gabriel, nearly knocking him off his stool. “Cmon, lets go see if you can get laid or something.”   


“Not in the mood.”   


“This is unlike you, Gabriel.” Castiel said quietly, brow furrowed. “I am admittedly concerned for your well being.”   


“Well, don't be.” Gabriel snapped, knocking back his drink in one go, slamming it back down onto the table. “I’m fine.”

Both Castiel and Balthazar stared him down, but neither said anything.

A rather attractive man with stunning green eyes and freckles approached their table, eyes on Castiel. “Hey gorgeous.” The man said with a roguish smile.

Gabriel and Balthazar exchanged looks. This should be interesting.

Castiel remained passive. “Hello.”   


“The name’s Dean.” The pretty man continues, leaning his hip on the table and staring directly into Castiel's eyes. He obviously knew he was attractive, and flaunted it proudly. “What's yours?”   


“Castiel.” The agent said primly, stirring his non-alcoholic drink.

“Castiel.” Dean repeated. “I like it. So Castiel, you dance?”   


“No.”   


Dean didn't seem put off by this at all. Gabriel had to give him points for effort. “What do you do, then?”   


Castiel finally looked up at the man, boredom written all over his face. “Classified.”   


Balthazar snorted, and Dean side-eyed him before turning back to Castiel. “What, you got a boyfriend or something?”   


“Awfully bold of you to assume I, whats the term, ‘swing that way’, isnt it?” Castiel asked, and Gabriel and Balthazar both lost it, clutching at each other and giggling as the pretty man was finally lost for words.    


“Whatever.” Dean scoffed, abruptly leaving. As he walked away, he stopped, and turned. “Well if you change your mind, I’ll be in the back. See you around, angel.”    


As Dean left, Castiel eyes his two companions, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. “Did I do well?”   


“Perfect, Cassie.” Gabriel choked out.

The mood sufficiently lightened, the agents went back to chatting and occasionally scouting the room, only for Castiel to repeatedly make accidental eye contact with the man from before.

After the fifth time this happened and Castiel turned a brilliant hue of pink, Balthazar groaned theatrically. “For god's sake Cassie, ask the man for a drink. He’s clearly interested.”   


Castiel's blush darkened. “And who says I am?”   


“You’ve looked at him every five seconds since he talked to you.” Gabriel deadpanned. 

“He looks familiar!”   


“I’m sure he does.” Gabriel said placatingly as he pushed Castiel out of his seat. “Now go say hi, and it’ll come to you while you’re getting fucked.”   


Castiel straightened his coat, glaring. “And who says I’ll be the one getting fucked?”   


Gabriel blinked, and Balthazar whooped happily beside him. Well, that was a plot twist. “Just go talk to him, Castiel.”   


“Fine.” And Castiel went off towards the pretty man with green eyes.

“I did _not_  expect that.” Balthazar said, wiping a tear from his eye. “Our little Cassie is a top! Who would've thought!”   


“I’m not that shocked honestly, he’s too uptight to be a bottom.” Gabriel shrugged, casually, as though they were discussing something other than their coworkers sex life.

“Touch è.”

Castiel was back almost as soon as he arrived, looking as though he had seen a ghost, an expression remarkably out of place on the normally stoic mans face. “Gabriel, we have a problem.” He hissed.   


Gabriel fell serious immediately. “What is it?”

“He gave me his full name.” Castiel said, ignoring how the man was now coming up behind him to see why he had run off. “It’s _Winchester,_ Gabriel. _Dean Winchester_.”

“And what of it?”   


The three agents all turned to face Dean, who now had a dark expression on his face, as though he were expecting trouble.

Gabriel gulped.

This was all going so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all were asking for Dean, I gave you Dean


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabriel have a mini stand-off

“Sorry, let me repeat myself.” Dean said when no one immediately answered him. “What the hell is bad about my name?”

“It’s a long story, one you really don’t need to hear.” Castiel said dryly, in an attempt to be comforting-really not his strong suit. Dean smirked, but instead of flirtatious, it was downright terrifying.

“But I want to hear it!” He said, too casually.

Gabriel gulped. He was willing to bet Castiel and Balthazar didn't know the Winchester boys past, and exposing it now would only show that Gabriel had looked them up. But he couldn't exactly tell Dean ‘hey, I’ve been stalking your brother’ either.

Basically, he was screwed.

“I really think someone should tell me what's going on, don't you?” Dean continued, hand reaching towards the back of his jeans.

Castiel's eyes widened. “Gun.” He hissed, hand going into his trenchcoat pocket where he kept his own weapon. Balthazar and Gabriel looked at each other with wide eyes. Neither of them had a gun on them, and Gabriel had no doubt that Dean could beat Castiel in a shootout.

“How about we all just calm down, and talk like sane people, yeah?” Gabriel offered. “We can explain everything, as long as no one gets hurt.”   


Dean, seemingly placated, drew his hand back in front of him. Castiel, on the other hand, didn't.

“Cas. No weapons.” Gabriel said with a stern look. Castiel reluctantly removed his hand from his pocket. Gabriel turned back to Dean. “I’ll do the talking. No interrupting, and I’ll tell you the full story. Capiche?” He said in his FBI voice, the one he used when he didn't want anyone talking back.

Evidently it worked, because Dean just nodded in response.

Gabriel cast one more look to Balthazar and Castiel, knowing they might not like what they were about to hear. But hey, desperate times and all that shit.

“We’re FBI agents.” Gabriel began.

Balthazar cut him off with a sigh. “We aren't supposed to tell people that, you know.”   


“He has a gun, I’m telling him whatever he wants.” Gabriel hissed. “Anyway. Long story short Deano, we know your family. We know you. So why don't you tell us what you’re doing here, hmm?”   


Dean looked at him suspiciously. “How do I know you’re not bluffing?”   


“You’re a bunch of deadly bounty hunters and our orders are to shoot you on sight.” Gabriel deadpanned, making Balth choke on his drink. “I’m not bluffing.”   


Dean reluctantly nodded. “I’m looking for my brother, Sammy.”   


Gabriels blood ran cold. First Kali, now Dean...poor Sam just can’t catch a break. “Why shouldn't I arrest you?”   


“Because then I’d be forced to react. And you don't want a shootout in a crowded area, do you?” Dean smiled, shark-like. Gabriel nodded.

“Agreed. So you leave, and we won’t do anything.” Gabriel offered, ignoring Castiel's hiss of displeasure. 

“Fine. But if you stop me from finding my brother…” Dean warned.

“Go ahead, be some codependent freaks. See if I care.” Gabriel bluffed. “Just don’t kill anyone and we won’t kill you.”   


Dean nodded, and casting one last glance at Castiel he left the bar.

Immediately Castiel rounded on Gabriel, seriousness etched into his face. “They’re bounty hunters? Why do you know that? Why haven't you told anyone your case is one of them?”   


“Calm down, Cassie.” Gabriel muttered, looking around to see if anyone had heard their conversation. “I know they’re bounty hunters ‘cause the name sounded familiar so I searched them. And no, I’m not turning Sam in, he ran away so I’m letting him live his life unless he snaps and goes back to it.”

Balthazar looked at them with an unusually concerned expression on his face. “Gabriel, if Michael finds out you’ve been hiding this from him, he won't be happy.” 

Gabriel shrugged helplessly. “I just...I trust him, you guys. He’s a good kid.”   


“And what if his brother finds him? How do you know he won't go back?” Castiel pressed.

Gabriel sighed. “If he does...I’ll bring them in myself.” Castiel accepted this as an answer, turning back to his drink, while Balthazar eyed him doubtfully.   


Gabriel looked down at the table, chewing his lip.

Could he really bring his Sammy in? Even if he did turn bad, would Gabriel have the balls? He stopped chewing his lip as he tasted blood.

God, just how far had he fallen for this kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof  
> And I know its late in the day and I normally post in the morning, my bad


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel runs into Kali

The next time Gabriel showed up to work and turned on his computer, it went directly to Sams live feed.

“Hey FBI agent.” Sam said. “Things are going ok. No ones showed up to kill me yet, which is nice. So I guess I’m possibly safe?”   
God, Gabriel hoped so.

“Weird thing is…” Sam sighed. “Dean showed up. After, what, three years? And he just pops back into my life like he never sided with dad. Like he never let me leave.” Sam sneered, looking more like he was talking to himself than anyone else. “Then the bastard has the gall to tell me dad is missing, like it's my job to drop everything and just go. And you know what the kicker is?” Sam huffed out a short, emotionless laugh. “I half want to go with him.”   


Gabriels heart dropped.

_ Sammy, please don’t _ .

“Well, I guess I’ll figure out what I’m gonna do. I mean, he’s my dad, you know? But also, he’s a self-righteous bastard who never cared about me, but...he’s still my dad. I don’t know, I just...I don’t know.” Sam sighed, giving the camera a half-hearted wave. “See you, FBI agent.” And with that he shut the laptop.

Gabriel stared, horrified, at the blank screen.

Sam couldn’t go back to bounty hunting, he  _ couldn’t _ . That would mean Gabriel bringing him in, and god, Gabriel couldn’t do that. Hell, Sammy could kill someone and at this point, Gabe would help hide the body!   


Gabriel cursed quietly, pushing back form his desk and getting up to get some coffee.

He was so screwed.

~   


‘Going to get coffee’ quickly turned into Gabriel leaving the building in need of fresh air, heading to the coffee shop directly around the corner. Sue him, he needed a break after that bombshell being dropped.

Gabriel walked through the doors, only to freeze as he saw Kali there, flanked by two gigantic men that were easily thrice her size.

Gabe turned to leave, but Kali caught him, waving him over with a large smile that spoke all too clearly about her motives.    


He slowly walked over, uneasily eyeing the two bodyguards. He had his gun this time, but he had no doubt these two did as well.

“Gabriel!” Kali greeted happily.

Gabe narrowed his eyes. “What's got you all cheerful?” He said accusingly.

“Can a girl just be happy to be alive?”   


“Not when its you, you twisted bitch.” Gabriel snarked, smiling so that the others in the coffee shop wouldn't get concerned.

Kali laughed brightly. “Oh Gabriel, ever the comedian, you are. I just wanted to check up on my favorite agent, you know. How are you? And where's that little pet Winchester of yours?”   


Gabriel froze as she mentioned Sam. “It's none of your business.”   


Her smile widened. “Oh, but it is. You see, Gabriel - oh, have a seat.” He sat stiffly, and she continued. “You see, it is our business. We have something he’s going to want back.”   


“And what's that?” Gabriel asked, knowing he was biting right into her bait.

She smirked. “We have his daddy, of course.”   


It felt like Gabriel had been dunked into icy cold water. “You have John Winchester?”   


“Of course we do. He killed a few of ours a while back, so we figured we’d return the favor by making him watch as we kill his sons.” She spoke lightly, casually, as though they weren’t discussing murder. “Sam’s a smart cookie, he’ll figure out where John is soon enough.”   


“And what if he doesn’t bite?”   


“He will.” Kali spoke with certainty, and Gabriel found himself praying to a god he didn't believe in that Sam wouldn’t do anything rash. “After all, we left clues.”   


“Clues?”   


Kali shushed him, standing and throwing away the rest of her drink. “Now now Gabriel, I can't give away everything, that would give up all the fun.” She sashayed to the door, waving a hand dismissively at Gabriel as she left. “I’ll see you around, darling!”   


As she left, Gabriel had only one thought in mind.

He had to get to Sam before the Gods did.

Or else…

Well, Gabriel knew better than to think about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this earlier, but I'm re-uploading because I fucked up the format


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds Kali's clue; Gabriel does something stupid

Gabriel rushed back to the office, logging into his computer and sighing in relief as he saw Sammy staring at the screen with a furrowed brow, hands blurring as he quickly typed up a paper on some murder trial.

He hadn’t found Kali’s clue yet.

But it was only a matter of time until he did.

Gabriel sighed again.

Goddamn ‘Gods’...

~   


Gabriel watched Sam work in peace for a while longer, just content to see his Sammy safe. It only took another hour for Sam to finish his paper, and then he got up, stretched, and grabbed a notebook to flip through to study.   


He watched as Sam’s brow furrowed, and his lips form the words ‘what the…’ without any sound coming out. He watched, realization and horror dawning, as Sam picked a photograph out of the notebook and turned visibly paler.

_ “After all, we left clues.” _ _   
_

Kali’s words rang through Gabriels head as Sam dropped the photograph on screen, before picking it up and studying it once more.

Seemingly in shock, the college student slowly walked over to the computer, flashing the picture in front of the screen.    


The photo was of John Winchester, tied to a chair and gagged, bleeding and obviously drugged, if the ditzy look on his face was anything to go by.

“I hope you’re listening FBI agent.” Sam said slowly, a cold anger seeping into his words. “There is an address written on the back of this. Elysian Fields Hotel. I know where that is. I’m going to find Dean and go there, and I’m gonna get my dad back.” He stood, before sitting back down, a determined look on his face. “If you’re free, which I sure as hell hope you are, meet me there. Help me get my dad back. And for the love of god, bring back-up.” And with that, Sammy stood up and left, grabbing a gun from his bedside table and leaving his laptop open on the way out.

Gabriel sat, gaping at his computer, running through the events that just happened in his head. Sam found out the Gods had his father. Sam was going after the Gods. Sam was going to die if Gabriel didn’t help. But if Sam found out Gabriel was his FBI agent and had been stalking him, Sam would never speak to him again. On top of that, Gabriel could lose his job and even go to prison for all the shit he pulled.

Was it really worth the risk?

Gabriel took another glance at Sams empty room, knowing what he had to do.

So he got up, and he went to go get Castiel and Balthazar.

If he was gonna do this, he sure as hell wasn’t gonna do it alone.

~   


“Care to explain to me why you just pulled me away from that lovely French agent and shoved me in a car?” Balthazar asked irritably as he, Castiel, and Gabriel sped away from their office, Gabriel behind the wheel.

“Trust me when I say this is more important.” Gabriel responded, cutting off a slower green Jeep and receiving a loud honk in return.

Castiel watched, brow furrowed. “Gabriel, what’s going on?”   


Gabriel gulped. Time to come clean. “It’s Sam. He’s in trouble.”   


“Excuse me?” Balthazar cut in. “This is all about your little crush? Don't tell me you're actually going to find him!”   


“It’s a long story, but I kinda already did.” Gabriel admitted grimly, ignoring the slack-jawed look he received from the two other agents and the following silence.

Castiel spoke up after a few minutes of heavy silence. “Gabriel, where are we going?”   


“Elysian Fields Hotel. It’s where Sam and Dean are headed.” Gabriel said monotonously, running a red light. “That's where the Gods are keeping John Winchester.”   


“How did they get wrapped up in all this?” Castiel asked with wide eyes.

“Long story.” Gabriel didn't get a chance to explain, as that was the moment when they pulled up to the abandoned hotel.

Gabriel turned to Balthazar and Castiel, grinning widely. “You ready fellas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me why so many people just stopped commenting please  
> Like I'm not trying to be salty or anything but I used to get 7-8 comments per chapter and now I get 2-3  
> I'm not that upset but I'm confused


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents arrive on scene

The agents silently entered the building, guns drawn and safety off. They peered into the old ballroom, Gabriel motioning for the other two to hold back, to come across a scene straight out of a shitty gang drama.

John Winchester was still tied to a chair, now unconscious, and two large and horribly unattractive men were holding Sam and Dean down, both of their guns scattered across the floor.

Gabriel took a deep breath, ignoring how eerily similar this was to when they lost Samandriel, and motioned for Castiel and Balthazar to move forward.

The three went in.

They hadn’t been spotted yet, as Kail’s back was to them and her two henchmen were busy with the WInchesters, so Gabriel took a moment to breathe and aim his gun directly at Kali’s heart from behind her.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He drawled, and Kali spun to face him, a calm smile on her face and a knife held loosely in her left hand.

“Hello darling.” She greeted, unsurprised to see him. “Nice of you to finally join us.”   


Gabriel held up one hand and beckoned Castiel and Balthazar to move forward, keeping an eye on Kali as the two other agents demanded the henchmen to release the Winchesters. As soon as Sam and Dean were freed, Gabriel tightened his hold on his own gun, now aiming directly to Kali’s face. “Gotta say, I expected more of you.” Gabriel said, before miming a light bulb appearing over his head. “Oh wait! All your little buddies were arrested last time we tangoed!” He laughed proudly, ignoring the horrified look Sam was giving him.

Gabriel knew Sam was smart enough to have already figured out Gabriel was  _ his _ agent. He would just cross that bridge when he came to it.

Kali growled at him. “Right, when you betrayed me and our relationship by following me to a meeting.”   


“Really?  _ I _ betrayed that relationship?” Gabriel said incredulously. “You’re the fuckwit that joined a gang in the first place!”

Kali shrugged, but did nothing to refute his statement. Instead, she walked closer to him, moving until her forehead was placed against the barrel of his gun. “Shoot me then, darling.” She said with a smile. “Show your precious pet Winchester what you really are.”   


“You really think I won’t, don’t you?” Gabriel smirked, turning off the safety of his gun. “Well, sweetheart, sorry to-”   


He was cut off abruptly by the feeling of Kali’s knife piercing his stomach. Golden eyes widened at the sudden, indescribable pain as he fell to the ground, clutching at the handle now protruding from his stomach, feeling the rush of warmth over his hands as he came to the realization that he was, in fact, just stabbed.   


Kali’s sharp laughter was cut off by the bang of Castiel’s gun as he sent a bullet through her skull. Sam, released by Balthazar, rushed over to Gabriel’s side.

“So, you’re my FBI agent.” He said casually, as though he wasn’t talking to someone in the process of bleeding out.

“Is now really the time?” Gabriel said through gritted teeth.

“Now’s the perfect time, you can’t run away.” Sam answered, before turning and yelling over his shoulder. “Dean! First aid kit, now!”   


As Dean went to go get the first aid kit, Gabriel let out a strained laugh. “You’re actually gonna help me? After I’ve actively stalked you for god knows how long?”   


Sam looked at him incredulously. “I’m not just gonna let you die, Gabriel. Not without an explanation.” Dean came back with the first aid kit, throwing it to Sam who caught it with one hand. 

“What do you want me to say, kid?” Gabriel asked, grimacing as Sam poured straight alcohol onto his wound. “Fuck!”   


“I want you to tell me why you did it.” Sam said calmly as he put the alcohol away and grabbed a bandage.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You’re the smart one Moose, you tell me.”

“To fuck with me?” Sam guessed drily, wrapping the wound with a bit more force than was strictly necessary. 

Gabriel gaped at him. “Why would I do that?”   


Sam stopped wrapping. “Wait, so that’s not it?”

“No you idiot, I did it ‘cause I’m the dumbass agent that went and fell in love with their case.” Gabriel snarked, before freezing. All the eyes in the room went to him, including Sam’s.

“Called it!” Balthazar whooped. He was ignored. 

“You...what?” Sam asked softly, looking stunned.

“Surprise?” Gabriel said weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie i suck at writing action scenes


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabirel ends up in the hospital, but it goes up from there

“You’re in love with me?” Sam asked, stunned.

Gabriel nodded weakly, wincing as he tried to push himself into sitting position. “Why else would I risk my job to save your ass here, kiddo?”   


“Look, this is cute and all, but you’re gonna bleed out. Soon.” Dean cut in before Sam could respond. “We can’t go into the hospital because we have no records with our real names, so you need to call yourself an ambulance and we need to disappear with our dad. And in case you didn’t notice, but while y’all were having your girly romcom moment, the two idiots holding us got away.” When no one moved immediately, he barked out, “Now!”   


Sam finished wrapping Gabriel’s wound in an instant, vanishing out the back door with his still unconscious father in the next, all while Castiel pulled out his phone and called an ambulance and Balthazar dropped down besides Gabriel to put pressure on the wound. 

“Well you screwed that up royally, didn’t you?” Balth said conversationally as they waited for the ambulance to arrive, ignoring Gabriel’s steady glare. “If he didn’t already hate you, he sure will now.”   


“Balthazar...shut up.” Gabriel managed to get out, trying to ignore how the pain was only getting worse. It didn’t work.

“I mean seriously, who the hell does that? He finds out you’ve been stalking him, then you confess your undying love? Jesu-” Balthazar was abruptly cut off by Gabriel’s bloodied hand over his mouth.  Balthazar let out a little scream, batting Gabriel’s hand away, ignoring the resulting groan of pain. “Gross, man! Gross!”

Gabriel forced a smirk. “Anything to...get you to...shut up.” He wheezed. “Goddamn, is the room getting darker?”   


Castiel rushed over, concern etched all over his features. “Gabriel, the ambulance is on it’s way, whatever you do, do  _ not _ faint.”   


Gabriel gave him a crooked smile and a thumbs up, before proceeding to faint.

~

Gabriel woke up in a hospital, Castiel and Balthazar by his side, and his boss, Michael, standing over his bed talking to the nurse.

“What the hell…” Gabriel muttered, squinting, before all the memories of what happened came rushing into his head. His eyes widened. “Please tell me boss-man doesn’t know what happened?” He begged Castiel, taking care to make sure Michael didn’t hear him.

“I should have told him but...no.” Castiel answered. “We told him you stopped a mugging attempt as we came back to the office from a walk, the guy stabbed you and got away as we went to your aid.”   


Gabriel relaxed. “Thank you, Castiel.”   


Castiel nodded, before jabbing an elbow into a sleeping Balthazar's side to wake him.

Balthazar jerked awake with a slurred, “What?” before noticing Gabriel’s amused look. “Oh you’re awake! Thank god, Cassie was getting super worried.” At Castiel’s stern look, he folded. “Oh fine, I was worried as well. You passed out from blood loss, of course I was.”   


“Aw, you do care about me!” Gabriel teased, and they all laughed, only for it to be cut short as Michael came over.

“Agents.” The boss greeted with a nod. They all nodded back. He turned to Gabriel. “Agent, I’m glad to hear from the nurse that the criminal missed any vital organs, and that you will be recovering swiftly. You’re on paid leave until you fully heal, then we will expect you back in the field.”   


“Yes, sir.” Gabriel answered stiffly, praying Michael didn’t question him further on the ‘mugging’.

He didn’t, and in fact left quickly after saying his goodbyes, leaving the three agents and nurse alone in the hospital room.

“Can someone get me my laptop?” Gabriel whined, quickly getting bored. “I want something to do.”   


Balthazar went digging in the bag he had probably gotten from Gabriel’s apartment-Gabriel had given him a spare key years ago-while Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“You’re going to see if Sam has said anything, aren’t you?”   


Gabriel winced. “Keep it down, will ya? Of course I am, I just got stabbed for the guy.”   


Castiel signed, but didn’t make a move to intercept when Balthazar handed Gabriel the laptop. Gabriel quickly logged into his account, pulling up the live feed from Sams laptop, only to find him sitting there in the middle of a monologue.

“So, yeah, I decided not to go with Dean.” Sam was saying. “I don’t want to risk anyone else getting hurt because of me.” He paused for a second, only to sigh irritably. “God, I don’t know why I’m still talking to you. You invaded my privacy, stalked me, but...you did risk your life and job for me. And, uh…” He smiled sheepishly at the camera, rubbing the back of his neck. “I kinda fell for you in your weird attempt at flirting. Don’t think this makes me any less pissed at you, by the way.” He added. “I’m still pretty pissed. And Dean is threatening to hunt you down after I told him what you did. But, uh, if you were to find me again…” He smiled. “I wouldn’t say no to dinner.”   


Balthazar whooped loudly at that last part and Castiel smiled, while Gabriel merely stared, wide-eyed, at the screen in front of him.

He still had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to draw out Sam's rage for awhile, but I also wanted to do a fluffy ending, so I kinda did a mix where Sammy is still mad but they still have a chance. IDK, I've been tired off my ass all week and was half-awake writing this, plus I feel like Sammy is too open to giving people second chances, ya know? I'm still only half-awake. Sorry I'm rambling


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of an era

Gabriel wasn’t allowed out of the hospital for the next three weeks, during which he was bored out of his mind. He wasn’t built for sitting still, and having to do so with only Sams occasional videos to keep him company was driving him mental.

But then he was finally released, and instead of going home to shower properly or to work to get his case files, he went straight to Stanford.

He took the short car ride to think over what he was going to say. First, he had to apologize, that much was obvious. Then, a flirty remark, a witty one that would make Sammy swoon. Then, asking him to dinner.    


Perfect.

He got to Stanford within minutes, going to the building he had seen Sam walk out of a few weeks back and wandering until he found a door labelled “Sam and Brady”.

Gabriel knocked, heart beating loudly in his ears, palms sweating and stomach churning.

Then Sam opened the door.

…

Wow. 

Sam Winchester seemed more beautiful than ever, hazel eyes confused and lips pursed as he asked, “Gabriel?”   


Gabriel immediately forgot everything he was going to say.

“Sam.” He breathed. 

And then?   


Then, Sam was kissing him.

Full on, tongue down the throat kissing him.

It wasn’t soft, nor sweet, it was dirty and harsh and  _ thank god you’re okay  _ kissing, and it was over far too soon for either of them to be satisfied with it.

“I’m still pissed.” Sam said quietly, but his words were betrayed by the ridiculously pleased look on his face.

“You can be pissed later, Samsquatch, just kiss me again.” Gabriel replied, and Sam’s grin widened before he did just that.

~   


“And that, FBI agent, is the story of how I met the love of my life, Gabriel.” Sam ended with a small smile. “It was confusing, and stressful, but I don’t regret any of it.”   


“Aw Moose, you’re a sap.” Gabriel teased from out of the shot, knowing that he would just have to rewatch the video later.   


Sam chuckled. “Yeah, but you love it.”    


“That I do.” Gabriel leaned in and met Sam for a slow, lazy kiss, the two men just enjoying the fact that they had each other.

After Gabriel found Sam after being released from the hospital, the two had talked things out. They talked about how Gabriel needed to respect Sam’s privacy from then on, and how Sam needed to keep himself safer. They spoke about how they would avoid anyone finding out about the how debacle, through Sam still making his little videos and through Gabriel keeping his love life private at work, bar Castiel and Balthazar, of course. 

But mostly, they talked about how they fell for each other. How they would do anything for each other, regardless of circumstance.

Because in the end, they were just two men that were in love, regardless of the events that had brought them together. In the end, they had each others backs, and each other's hearts in hand.

Because in the end, Gabriel was Sam’s secret admirer.

Except, maybe, it wasn’t such a big secret anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks, the shortest chapter is the ending. I drew this out long enough, I think. I had so much fun writing this, thank you so much to those who stuck it out until the end. I love you guys, and I'm so glad y'all came on this little adventure with me.

**Author's Note:**

> New work! I update every Saturday. I love this concept a lot, and I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!


End file.
